


玉兔 01

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	玉兔 01

夜幕完全笼罩了大地，Campus的热闹才刚刚拉开帷幕。把一个色情场所取名为“校园”的音译，不得不说老板的恶趣味有够重。这里灯火流离，照的台上那位脱衣舞娘越发的明艳动人，她在黑板前搔首弄姿，有种诡异的背德感。暧昧的熏香弥漫在每个角落里，试图勾引起看客的情欲。座位排的异常规矩，是按照旧时学校教室的样子摆的，只要你愿意，轻轻按下手边的遥控器就有帘子垂下来，还有各种情趣玩具送上，方便随时随地搞上一发。当然你要是不介意，不拉下帘子也无所谓。来的人有情侣，也有单身人士——你可以直接约到心仪的对象，也可以叫Campus的人陪你，三个人或是四个人，是男是女，都没人在乎。

陈立农一直看着那位脱衣舞娘，手里把玩着一杯香槟，冰块都要融化了也没见他喝上一口，很明显是在等什么人。过往的男男女女不时同他搭讪，他也一一微笑着回绝了过去，只是用下巴示意台上的舞娘才是他今晚的陪客——能点得起Campus舞娘的人，虽不至于家财万贯，但在这鱼龙混杂的地方也能算是有头有脸的人物，于是人们都讪讪离去。到最后每个“课桌”周围的幕帘都已经拉上了，舞娘才从台上翩然而至。陈立农按下遥控器，创造出一块属于自己的私密空间。

“谢啦。”

很难注意林彦俊是什么时候出现的，他身材纤瘦，而这位舞娘又的确高挑，因此他也能勉强藏在她身后跟随她一起走进帘子里。林彦俊塞给舞娘一些钱——不同于其他客人下流的手法，塞到她的胸衣或是内裤里，林彦俊直接交在了她手上。几乎不着寸缕的女孩微微一愣，随后极有专业素养地微笑着离开了这里，林彦俊按下“课桌”旁的按钮，木质的课桌迅速自我折叠延展，不一会就摆出了一把长椅的姿态。

“为什么非得在这种地方见面，你给她的钱王子异会给你报销吗？”

还没坐好就听见陈立农劈头盖脸的问话，林彦俊不爽地皱了下眉头：“我好歹是你的上司，讲话这么不客气想失业是不是。”

“抱歉，”陈立农抓了抓头发，环顾了一下四周的帘子显出一丝焦躁来，“但是我觉得这里也不是很安全欸。”

“暂时没有更好的地方，还好蓝星人和地球人之间存在生殖隔离，目前他们还没有对色情产业表现出特别大的兴趣。”

“行吧，”陈立农撇撇嘴，“你猜的没错，上面可能的确有人和蓝星人有联系。”

“怎么说。”林彦俊坐直了，靠近了些，表情很严肃。

“那天碎纸的时候看到了蓝星人的文字，”陈立农解释，“是手写的，字迹很潦草也很小，不仔细看或者不认识蓝星文的话根本看不出来。”

“这不一定吧，可能是有谁想学呢。”

“关键是纸上的内容。”

“纸上写了什么？”

“一些我从来没听过的蓝星人的名字，但感觉写的人不是很熟练，有一些我看不懂的笔画，我大概猜了好几个版本，都记下来了。”陈立农把一个小记事本交给林彦俊，“你可以去查查。”

“行。多谢。”林彦俊把记事本揣进外套口袋里。

“这也都是我的直觉猜测而已，不知道到底要大海捞针多久。”陈立农有些懊恼，“你知道我就是个底层人物，接触不到什么达官显贵，每天做的都是些机器人干的活，扫地碎纸帮忙买咖啡之类的……”

“真没想到联邦政府还能有动用人力的这一天。”林彦俊嗤笑着摇摇头。

“你都不知道他们之前能荒淫浪费到什么地步，现在完全是入不敷出的状态，半数以上的办公机器人都因为无法支付报修维护的费用停用了。”

“那你们这种小卒子的行踪为什么还需要再三报备。”林彦俊皱眉，“买咖啡还能买到蓝星人那里不成。害得我还得自己垫钱——你猜的没错，我来这种地方跟你碰头，王子异绝对不会帮我报销。”

“只要是在政府工作，就要时不时接受重重拷问和检查。”陈立农叹了口气，“可真正与蓝星人勾搭的‘内鬼’怎么会是我们这种进门都要刷卡三道的小角色。只是做给民众看罢了。”

“反正你继续留心吧。”林彦俊拍拍他的肩膀，“小心行事。”

“晚上有事吗，我请你喝一杯？”陈立农还握着那个玻璃杯，香槟里的冰块已经全部融化了。

“不了，”林彦俊笑了笑，起身整理了一下外套，“阿康还在家等我，我答应今晚回家陪他吃晚餐，现在已经迟到了。”

“好吧。”陈立农也不再挽留，“拜拜了，林队。”

他特意把“林队”两个字咬的很重，像是在孩子气地报复林彦俊一开始说他讲话态度不好一样。

林彦俊笑的更开了，这次露出了牙齿，但也没有再说什么。

林彦俊一走，这个被粉色帘幕遮盖的空间就显得空荡了起来。陈立农闭上眼睛深呼吸，像是在感受那个离开的人残留的气息一样。他把手中的香槟一饮而尽，拉开帘子走了出去，刚才那个脱衣舞娘正端着酒水经过他面前，看到陈立农后，脚步有略微的迟疑。

“你……叫什么名字？”陈立农歪着脑袋问她。

“小穗。”

“小穗。”陈立农重复，打量了一下她的身体，白净漂亮，纤细高挑，五官……说实话，看不清，小穗的妆太浓了，陈立农觉得她卸了妆可能会更好看一些。但这没有意义，在这样一个纷乱无序的世界里，你需要一些浓墨重彩的东西刺激可能早已麻痹的神经才能提醒自己还活着，就如同四周的帘幕里那些毫不遮掩的呻吟一样——他这才听见这些声音，方才他的注意力全在林彦俊那里。

陈立农重新回到那个“课桌”变成的长椅上坐下，拿起遥控器，拍拍自己的大腿：“小穗，来陪我一会。”

小穗当然懂这是什么意思。她的眼神里有惊喜的光芒。她陪过的客人太多，可像陈立农这样温文尔雅的男孩，不要说在Campus，在现在的大街上都是少见。她急忙放下手里的酒水，迫不及待地扑到陈立农怀里，这个年轻的政府官员——小穗不知道他只是个负责碎纸买咖啡的，但她也不在乎——身上有股好闻的香气。

她把弹润丰满的胸脯送到陈立农的手里，胸衣是个摆设，大部分是薄纱，不见光的布料只堪堪遮住了乳晕的部分。陈立农伸了进去，摸到一小沓钱。

“还没来得及收好，只能暂时放在这里……抱歉。”小穗红着脸说。那是刚才林彦俊给他的小费。

“没事。”陈立农把钱拿出来，装进了自己的口袋，“我一会再还你，双份。”

 

“会有上天派来的使者惩罚无知的人类。”从前，总有这样的传说，来警告贪婪的地球人对资源无止尽地强取豪夺。但在文明高度发达的社会，享乐主义甚嚣尘上，忧国忧民的壮烈情怀就显得很可笑了。蓝星人的到来，就像是上天在验证自己的怒气并非空穴来风一样，他们的存在就是一种讽刺——地球也有个别称叫“蓝星”，而蓝星人在外观上与地球人的区别并不大，除了他们的皮肤更五颜六色之外。

蓝星人以侵略者的姿态迅速抢夺了南半球，北半球幸存的各国联合起来成立了联邦政府，蓝星人的武器虽然更先进，但存在着客场作战的天然地理劣势，因此便和联邦政府暂时对立起来，在地球上分庭抗礼。

陈立农和林彦俊本只是就职于北京警局的同事。彼时为了调查一桩毒品交易案，怀疑高层有人涉毒，才安排陈立农进了市政府当上了文员，负责搜集情报的工作。联邦政府的成立并不意味着各国都从此团结一心，“大人物”们与蓝星人勾结的传闻屡见不鲜，究其原因，无非是想要获得权力和地位，背叛了谁又有什么要紧？因此国内军方秘密安排各地警局抽调人员组成起义军，一方面继续与蓝星人交战，另一方面也为了防备联邦政府私藏二心。林彦俊和王子异就是其中之一。而陈立农也顺水推舟地进入联邦政府，继续着之前的卧底工作。

因为星际战争，岌岌可危的地球环境遭到严重破坏，极端气候已是常事。林彦俊觉得从出生后就没见过这么久的雨——几乎下了四个月。他在台湾长大，那里比起北京要湿润的多，可也受不了这没完没了的雨。他回到自己的公寓，擦了擦手按开了指纹锁，“阿康？”他唤了一声，却没有人应。

他脱下湿透的衣物，把陈立农给他的笔记本放在茶几上，去浴室冲了个澡。阿康不讲道理地闯进来，懒懒地倚在墙边，看着林彦俊。

“对不起。”林彦俊擦干身上的水珠，穿好衣服，“临时有事迟到了一会，外面雨又大起来了，出去太麻烦，我给你做饭吧？”

他察觉到了阿康的不对劲，语气中带了一点愧疚。

“随便你。”阿康沉默了一会，回到了自己的房间，砰一声关上了门。

林彦俊看着镜子里的自己，几天没刮胡子，胡茬把他衬托的沧桑了许多。也许不只是胡茬的关系，他想。

阿康是他在与蓝星人的一次交战中救下来的人质，不知道姓名、年龄、出生地，只是一个一味跟在他身后瘦骨如柴的男孩，就连阿康这名字都是林彦俊自己取的。阿康的模样像是欧洲那边来的，讲一点磕磕巴巴的中文，这世道这样的人太多了，没工夫一一登记在案。林彦俊看他可怜，接回家住了段日子，他可以对天发誓那时候真的没想什么，怎奈阿康自己脱光了缠了上来，他在林彦俊并不精心的照顾下胖了一些，身体白皙紧致，笑容甜美诱人，林彦俊做了一个正常的男人该做的事，然后就成了阿康的男朋友。

虽然阿康的确看上去年纪很小，最多不过十八，但没人会指责林彦俊，甚至周围人都觉得该给他发一个道德标兵的锦旗。这年头同情和爱情都太过奢侈，而林彦俊竟然就这么把这两样东西交给了一个陌生人，还认真地相处了起来。他尽可能地陪着阿康，教他中文，给他买礼物，一斤新鲜的葡萄足够一户普通人家一天的饭钱，而林彦俊买起来从不手软。外人看来阿康给林彦俊做牛做马也应该，遑论跟他发脾气。

而林彦俊并不需要阿康为他做牛做马，他只是希望回家的时候能有个人为他递上干净的衣裳。

他没有再去理会那扇紧闭的房门，拿起茶几上陈立农给他的本子，努力辨认被雨水模糊的字迹，打开电脑查阅。

 

联邦政府在北京设立的分管大楼有种莫名其妙的气派，在苍茫的雨幕中和灰暗的天空下，它宏伟的格格不入。陈立农常常觉得这里是座监牢——在蓝星人登陆之前他很少有这么消极的想法，林彦俊总评价他“乐观的没心没肺”。

但这种性格上的改变并非由蓝星人带来，陈立农只是经常寻不到勇气和慰藉。普通民众眼里的联邦政府应该是杀气腾腾而充满活力的，时时刻刻都在为如何应对蓝星人思索着方案。而事实上，这里的每个人永远冷冰冰，永远行色匆匆，陈立农猜不到他们在想什么，但绝对不是为了蓝星人而思虑重重。

陈立农也并不觉得自己是个多么崇高热血的人，他只是觉得事情不该这么复杂而已。人类与蓝星人之间的战斗力并没有到非常悬殊的地步，奋力一搏肯定能有生还下去的希望；明哲保身也许是个好手段，但狡猾的蓝星人又怎会轻易相信倒戈的异类？

但没人听他的，大家只会拼命地给他打电话，支使他做一些明明是举手之劳的事。仿佛是在末日前过了最后一把权力瘾。

陈立农推着手推车坐上了电梯，把大大小小的投影仪送到39层——今天那里要召开一个会议，不少官员会前去旁听。与他一同前去的还有一个机器人，浑身装满了清洁工具。

“Hi，Jessica。”陈立农跟机器人打招呼。Jessica是联邦政府里清洁类机器人的统称，类似古早时代的Siri。

“您好，请问有什么需要为您服务的？”

“唱首歌吧。”

Jessica的“眼睛”闪了几下：“抱歉，我没听懂。”

“好吧，看来你也不行。”陈立农无聊的时候就喜欢测试这些机器人的“彩蛋”功能。反正他在这里也没有几个说得上话的朋友，不如跟机器人聊天。

Jessica恪尽职守地打扫起了会议室，陈立农也开始布置会场。Jessica唱不了歌，陈立农只能选择自己哼哼，如果没有当警察，他想他大概会成为一个艺术家，浪迹天涯，酒吧里摔吉他，一天一个果儿的那种。但他幸好不是，艺术和娱乐产业在地球上曾达到一个前所未有的高度——得益于物质文明高度发达的结果。但这繁荣随着蓝星人的到来土崩瓦解，大家更愿意为了一些直截了当的快乐消费，例如性爱、酒精和毒品。为了一个歌手或演员一掷千金，要么家财万贯，要么只图一夜春宵。

一定是这该死的工作让自己变得这么愤世嫉俗。

然后他就又想起了林彦俊，陈立农停止了哼歌，恨恨地为最后一个投影仪插上插头。

他挺难说他对林彦俊是什么感觉，喜欢太轻浮，爱太沉重，但他百分之百嫉妒那个阿康嫉妒地快发疯。林彦俊身上与这世界背道而驰的忠诚与守旧让陈立农着迷。他的父亲和母亲在拥有他时，分别是别人的丈夫和妻子，而在他三岁那年，又分别与另外的人结了婚。这种事正常的已经不足以成为一个八卦了，因此陈立农从不相信虚无缥缈的爱。

可偏偏就是有林彦俊这种人，认定了就会坚持。陈立农见过阿康像没长骨头一样挂在他身上索吻，而林彦俊就真的那么低下头来吻了他。说实话陈立农很嗤之以鼻，林彦俊工作挺辛苦的，阿康应该是更体贴地踮起脚搂住他的肩膀才对。如果是自己去吻，林彦俊就得仰起头，那么他就能看到他那颗鼻尖的小痣像某种包含能量的粒子一样，对他的心房造成一股毁天灭地的打击。

也只能想想。

陈立农站起身来，差点滑倒。“Jessica，你给地板蜡打的太多了点。”

“常规用量。”Jessica机械地回答。

“……好吧。”陈立农穿着皮鞋小心翼翼地离开了会议室。联邦政府所辛苦维持的体面表象真是让人无法理解。就好像这光可鉴人的木地板一样，看着漂亮极了，实际上不小心就会摔上一跤。

所以终究还是会摔上一跤的。陈立农走到门槛的时候不幸中招，他费劲地站起身，揉了揉被摔疼的屁股，用台湾方言低声地骂了句脏话。他牢记着《联邦政府管理条例》里说脏话会扣钱的相关规定，这里到处都是摄像头，他处在监控之中可不敢随便吐出一句国骂。

Jessica抬起头来，“眼睛”里的灯光闪烁了几下，好像是在表达迷惑。

“少打点蜡！”陈立农字正腔圆地大声告诉它。

回到办公室处理了一些简单的文书工作就已经到了下班的时间。陈立农抬头看了一眼窗外，雨势依然很大，他想了想，选择继续坐在电脑面前，打开星际外交部的蓝星人资料库，一一输入那些名字查询。

果不其然什么信息也没有。难道是被锁在了更高级别的资料库里？

他想给林彦俊发条信息讨论一下，但最终还是按了几下手机选择了沉默。联邦政府对起义军的态度很暧昧，口头上声称“支持一切保卫地球家园的组织”，实际上总是在暗处频繁打压，内部更是不允许工作人员与起义军来往过密，因此陈立农和林彦俊才一直选择在隐私的地方见面，除非必要，平时也很少用电子通讯设备联络。

但这不是关键，陈立农只是……想跟林彦俊说话而已。

对面办公桌的Richard——一个效率极高的办公类机器人，察觉不了半分儿女情长的忧愁，依然在兢兢业业地工作着。陈立农试过它的很多“彩蛋”功能，唱歌、跳舞、把自己变成一架小飞机，无一例外都失败了。Richard这种固执和冷漠总让他想起一个人，其实也不是很像，但陈立农总是想那个人想的意犹未尽。

陈立农决定干点什么别的来转移注意力。求助不了Richard，他便自己打开手机的播放软件跟随着旋律哼歌。现在是下班时间，开点小差没人发现。

联邦政府似乎在有意维持过往的秩序，最近重新启动了版权保护系统，好多歌曲都需要收费。陈立农觉得这只是他们为了增加税收、维持开销的手段，毕竟绝大部分被“保护”的对象都已经化为音乐史书上的一个名字。他很乐意为了创作者的才华付费，但自己的血汗钱去满足上层人中饱私囊的欲望令他厌恶。

于是他选择听live版。

他很喜欢这首粤语歌，《喜欢你》，他刚入职的时候小队聚会，他听林彦俊唱过，旋律和歌词都古老的来自好多好多年前。而他在那天就发现自己喜欢他的上司喜欢的无药可救，喜欢他的声音，喜欢他的相貌，那双眼动人，笑声更迷人。他从一开始听不懂半句粤语，到现在终于能勉强知道了一点，也是要拜林彦俊所赐。

比如现在，歌手正在用粤语说：“多谢大家。”

而坐在他对面的Richard，停下来机械臂上的工作，“眼睛”闪了闪：“唔该（不客气）。”

陈立农楞了一下，笑了出来：“原来这就是你的彩蛋哦？”

Richard又恢复了冷漠工作的状态，并没有回答陈立农的问题。

陈立农玩心大起，用台语问Richard：“你在干嘛？”

Richard没有理他。

于是陈立农又换成了英语：“How are you？”

“Fine, thank you.”

这是徒劳的尝试，汉语和英语是联邦政府的官方语言，Richard不会听不懂。

陈立农只能再次选择用他蹩脚的粤语尝试着说：“雷猴（你好）？”

这次Richard听懂了，它的“眼睛”再次闪烁，也用粤语回答道：“你好。”

陈立农知道下次再见林彦俊要找什么话题聊了。

 

林彦俊下班回家的时候又顺手买了一袋葡萄。

他知道他惹阿康不高兴了，但昨天他也真的是累了，所以没去哄他。今天还是决定要给他赔罪。他不想回家的时候气氛总是剑拔弩张的，虽然他并不知道他究竟错在哪里。

话说回来林彦俊不明白的事情其实有很多。比如过去的他绝不会跟阿康这样的男孩缠缠绵绵，也不会放任自己沉迷于一段他觉得并不适合的感情里。他的确称得上是专一忠诚，但绝对不是个长情的人。无奈战争改变了所有人，包括他自己。他常常迫切地希望能抓住点什么，好像这样就能不孤独一样。

“阿康，”林彦俊敲他的房门，“你把自己关了一天了，出来吃点东西。”

好一会门才打开，林彦俊连忙勉强扯出一个笑，却发现阿康拎着行李箱，神色依然很冷淡。

“分手。”

林彦俊脸上的笑意消失的很快。

“你要知道，如果拿这种话来威胁我的话，我会很生气的。”

“我是说真的。”

“那你走吧。”林彦俊侧过身，为他让出一条道来。

阿康迟疑了一下，似乎是惊讶林彦俊竟然会答应的这么爽快。不过林彦俊向来说到做到，干脆利落，阿康很清楚他的性格。

老式行李箱的车轮碾过地板的声音闷闷的，又好像分外刺耳。林彦俊始终低着头，没有再去看阿康一眼。关门的声音很轻，就像是一次普通的出门。

林彦俊盯着茶几上的那袋葡萄，几秒钟之后扔进了垃圾桶。

他有一点失落，又有一点轻松，更多的是好像有了放纵一下的借口。但其实所有人都在日复一日地重复这个借口，没救啦，蓝星人那么厉害，等死吧，诸如此类的。他不想这样只是觉得还没到时候。他曾经拥有一个完整到难以置信的家庭，一家四口其乐融融，他到北京来工作，然后蓝星人登陆了，然后他就再也没能联系上正在巴西旅游的他们。王子异曾答应过他一定会帮他留心，但事实上王子异自己的家人也还在失联中。

他突然觉得自己很愚蠢，他相信父母和妹妹还在某个地方活着，而他也努力装出一切如常的样子，在摇摇欲坠的世界里维持着一段不那么开心的恋爱，不过是在欺骗自己而已。

林彦俊烦躁地躺在沙发上，至少今天他想当一个俗人。想象一下假如他明天就要死了——其实也不是不可能，他会最想见谁。

父母和妹妹，很想，但是……很难。

阿康，其实没有特别想——不，是最好别见了。

陈立农。

好吧，虽然他不是很想承认。但此时那双弯弯的眼睛就像他许久没见到的月亮一样，让他很想见一见。他从茶几下摸出那个笔记本——这年头已经极少有人用笔记录了，因此陈立农的字也写得并不好看，可想而知如果不是为了不在电子终端留下痕迹，陈立农恐怕也拿不起几次笔。林彦俊盯着他歪歪扭扭的字迹，居然生出几分可爱的感觉来。

他才和前男友分手十分钟而已，现在就觉得自己的后辈很可爱。

林彦俊先是条件反射地压抑住了，而后又想起来，他答应过自己今天要放纵的。都他妈世界末日了，水性杨花简直不能称得上缺点了好不好。

而且，其实他知道，他不是第一天想见陈立农。他甚至做过有关于陈立农的梦，梦里那个人抱了他，特别紧，他快喘不过气来了，想叫陈立农放手也说不出口。醒来只觉得莫名其妙——那会他俩才刚认识，林彦俊就觉得，嗯，帅小伙，老乡，自己的联络人，开朗爱笑，仅此而已。

他也不敢说自己真的没想跟陈立农发生点什么——毕竟一开始他对阿康也很纯洁来着。但至少这一分钟，林彦俊看着手机，把玩在手里转了两圈，他只是想和他没有负担地，亲切又轻松地，聊聊天。

 

依然是一个属于Campus的热闹的夜晚，小穗在台上跳的很投入，但是看她的人不多，因为底下的男男女女也啃的很投入。此起彼伏的呻吟就像是助兴一样，比谁叫的更大声更好听，然后各个帘幕里的人还会交换走动，就好像是在裸体吃自助餐，尝尝哪个菜更香。小穗看到陈立农又坐在了台下，也早没了心情，匆忙跳下去热情地搂住了他。陈立农也笑起来，把她额前垂下来的一绺头发别到耳后去。

“他分手了。”小穗觉得陈立农今天笑得格外开心。

“……谁分手了？”小穗很不解。

“我喜欢的人。”

小穗眨眨眼睛，她显然是需要花点时间才能消化陈立农这种“谈恋爱要讲究先来后到”的老旧观念。但无论如何，陈立农很高兴，陈立农高兴她就高兴。

“那我们是不是该干点什么庆祝一下？”这是小穗能想到的最妥帖的回答。

“但我觉得，如果我想认真地追他，这个词是这么用的吗？我们好像就不能上床了耶。”

“这样吗……”小穗丝毫不掩饰自己失落的情绪。换作是别的客人，她一定会巧舌如簧地勾引，但陈立农从没强迫过她做什么，她也不想勉强他。

“我买你一个钟，我们聊聊天怎么样？”

“好啊好啊！”小穗开心地快要蹦起来了。陈立农跟她聊天比陈立农跟她上床的吸引力大的多。上床并不能代表什么，最多也就是见过对方的裸体这种程度，但裸体有什么新鲜的？更露骨大胆的色情场所甚至直接开发了全透明房间，你可以对着人来人往的大街做爱，只要你觉得这能让你兴奋的话。

陈立农絮絮叨叨地跟小穗讲林彦俊是个多么可爱有趣的人——至于相貌就不用过多强调了，小穗见过他，的确很英俊。他说，他让林彦俊教他广东话，但他没说办公大楼里机器人的事，陈立农已经养成了公私分明的本能，能不惹麻烦就尽量不惹。

“好羡慕呀。”小穗的眼里满满都是崇拜，“我就不行了，我家乡的方言和普通话差不多，我好喜欢那种，和家人打电话，别人都听不懂的感觉。”

“你家人都还在吗？”陈立农问。这已经不算是个禁忌的话题，大家聊起这个就像家常一样。

“妈妈还在的。不过我跟她说，我在工厂工作。”

陈立农点头表示理解。

“哎，你说蓝星人怎么才能走呢？我听说呀，它们的星球，比咱们的月亮还小。我觉得它们肯定乐坏了，旅游也得够本了才走呢。”

“是吗。”陈立农笑笑，“你知道月亮有多大吗？”

小穗摇摇头。

“四十九个月亮等于一个地球。”

“这么小！”小穗惊讶，随即又孩子气地不屑一顾起来，“那蓝星人可真没见识呢。”

“是啊，”陈立农附和，“可真没见识。蓝星人的语言就一种，就那么点地方，连方言生存的土壤都没有。”

“真没劲。”小穗的抱怨在Campus情色的呻吟中独具一格，“蓝星人快走吧，走了就能放晴了，我还想看月亮呢。我都好久没看月亮了。”

“他也这么跟我说。”

“谁，林警官？”

陈立农点点头，“我也想和他看月亮，顺便告诉他，今晚月色真美。”

小穗显然又没听懂。

“笨，”陈立农戳她的额头，“是‘我爱你’的意思。”

“为什么这么麻烦嘛……”这种迂回曲折的浪漫显然已经超出小穗的理解范围了。唉，政府机关工作的人就是难懂。

“够钟我要走了。”陈立农站起身来，摸出一点钞票，想了想，塞到小穗细细的绑带的底裤里，“别被你‘姐姐’发现了，自己藏好。”

小穗已经习惯的不能再习惯了，完全不觉得哪里被冒犯。她兴奋又感动，捧着陈立农的脸亲了一口。


End file.
